Cours de danse
by lapetiteallemande
Summary: Pour le mariage de Ron, Harry et le rouquin doivent prendre des cours de danse. Mais ils vont avoir bien des surprises !


**Titre :** _Cours de danse_

**Auteur : **_lapetiteallemande_

**Source :**_ Harry Potter_

**Couple :**_ Surprise !_

**Disclamer :**_ Malheureusement ces merveilleux personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la fantastique JK Rowling... Snif !_

* * *

**Note : **_Ceci est ma première fanfic. Après bien des hésitations je la publie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le problème de Ron**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée fit violemment sursauté Harry tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil et plongé dans un roman au suspense haletant. Il maugréa puis comme la personne insistait, il se décida finalement à aller ouvrir. Une tornade rousse fit irruption dans le hall bousculant presque Harry. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter la collision et il vit Ron, car c'était lui, s'engouffrer dans le salon. Il le rejoignit et le trouva effondrer sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. Plus qu'interloqué, Harry s'installa face à son meilleur ami et attendit que ce dernier prenne la parole. Le rouquin releva la tête et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux :

- Harry… Je suis désespéré ! Toi seul peux me sauver la vie !

- Attend, expliques toi. Je ne comprends rien. Il est tard et tu arrives ici comme un fou en m'appelant à l'aide.

- C'est Hermione…

Harry se redressa brusquement sur son siège affolé.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, non rassure toi ! Elle va très bien ! Trop bien même ajouta Ron.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Ron poursuivit.

- Tu sais que nous devons nous marier début août…

- Oui cela fait plus d'un an que la date est fixée.

- Mione est en plein dans les préparatifs de la noce. Le choix des décorations, de sa robe, du traiteur, les invitations… Puis on en est venu à la danse. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que je devais ouvrir le bal avec elle…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique là dedans. C'est la tradition. Tout les nouveaux mariés ouvrent le bal ensemble puis ensuite chacun deux invite son beau père ou sa belle mère suivant le cas. Même moi qui n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de mariage dans ma vie je suis au courant de cette tradition !

- Bien sur que je connais la tradition ! Mais si je suis capable d'exécuter quelques pas de valse en revanche je suis totalement inapte en ce qui concerne les danses plus compliquées tel le rock, le tango, ou la salsa ! Or je l'ignorais mais Mione est une véritable championne de même que sa mère !

- Hermione championne de danse de salon ! Première nouvelle ! Elle a bien caché son jeu lors des bals de Poudlard !

- J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Je ne veux pas lui faire honte, aussi j'ai eu une idée… Il me reste trois mois avant le mariage, j'ai largement le temps d'apprendre à danser ! Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi.

- De moi ? rit Harry. Tu sais bien que je suis aussi nul que toi en danse !

- Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler ! On s'est tous les deux ridiculisé lors de notre quatrième année ! Et je ne parle même pas de ta prestation au cours de la réception donnée en l'honneur de ta victoire sur Voldemort ! Non ce n'est pas de tes talents de danseur dont j'ai besoin, mais plutôt de ton amitié indéfectible afin que tu m'accompagnes lors de mes leçons.

Harry fit la grimace.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là !

- D'accord. Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire puis ajouta pensif :

- Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions prendre nos cours.

Harry réfléchit un moment puis suggéra :

- On devrait demander à Ginny. Il me semble qu'elle a pris des cours pendant quelques temps non ?

- Tu as raison ! Cela m'était sortit de la tête. Allons y de ce pas.

- Ron, tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas la déranger ? Elle a peut être autre chose à faire un samedi soir à 21h non ?

- Mais non. Si elle avait prévu quelque chose, je serais au courant je suis son frère quand même !

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, Ron se dirigea vers la cheminée pris une poignée de poudre sur le manteau et s'installa dans le foyer en prononçant distinctement : « l'indépendance » puis il disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Harry sourit comme chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom que Ginny avait donné à son appartement de Londres. Etant la seule fille d'une famille de 7 enfants qui plus est la petite dernière, elle avait souvent souffert de la surprotection de ses frères aînés en particulier de Ron. Aussi dès sa sortie de Poudlard et son entrée à l'université, elle avait loué un petit appartement dans le Londres sorcier et ainsi acquis son indépendance d'où le nom de son nouveau foyer.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie comme il faisait une entrée fracassante dans le salon de la benjamine des Weasley. Malgré les années, ses déplacements en cheminette étaient toujours aussi mouvementés ! Ginny semblait en colère contre son frère :

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi, mais prévient plutôt que de débarquer à l'improviste !

- Mais enfin Ginny… Je sais bien que tu ne faisais rien de particulier ce soir. D'ailleurs ta tenue me donne raison : il est 21h15 et tu es en nui… en chemise de nuit. Rassure moi tu n'es pas malade ? Sinon tu…

Il fut interrompu par une voix masculine :

- Chérie, à qui parle tu ? Tu m'as laissé en plan sans explication et cela fait déjà 10 minutes que je suis seul dans la chambre.

Et un jeune homme brun pénétra dans le salon. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un jean moulant, et son torse nu laissait voir des abdominaux impressionnant. Ron le fixa bouche bée et lorsque l'inconnu releva la tête pour voir qui rendait visite à Ginny, Harry le reconnu et il s'écria :

- Blaise ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te croyais en mission au Etats-Unis ! Quand donc es tu rentré ?

- Il y a deux jours. Et comme j'avais quelques jours de congés à prendre, j'ai profité du fait que Ginny soit elle aussi en vacances pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Pendant leur dialogue, le regard de Ron passait de Ginny aux deux interlocuteurs et le jeune homme roux était de plus en plus perplexe.

- Attend Harry. Tu connais ce type ?

Ginny intervint d'une voix menaçante :

- Ce type comme tu dis est mon petit ami depuis maintenant presque six mois ! Et si Harry le connaît c'est parce qu'ils travaillent ensembles au ministère ! Mais ils se connaissaient bien avant tout comme toi puisque tu l'as côtoyé pendant sept ans ! Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini !

- Quoi tu sors depuis six mois avec un serpentard, mangemort reconnu et tu ne m'en as rien dit !

- Il a été reconnu officiellement innocent. Il était espion pour l'ordre au même titre que Rogue. Quant à mon silence, il est parfaitement justifié vu ta réaction actuelle !

- Mais enfin Gin… Il a toujours été notre ennemi !

- Non. Cela a toujours été TON ennemi. Et pour quelle raison ? Pour des préjugés ridicules ! Selon monsieur Ronald Weasley, les serpentards et les griffondors ne peuvent pas s'entendre ! Ils peuvent seulement se taper dessus et s'insulter. Et j'ai le regret de constaté que malgré la guerre et le temps écoulé depuis Poudlard, ton opinion n'a pas changée d'un iota. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Harry a changé lui au moins !

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami en quête d'un soutient mais Harry détourna les yeux et répliqua :

- Ginny n'a pas tord, Ron. Tu as tendance à conserver la même opinion sur les gens, tu ne peux pas concevoir que les gens peuvent changer. Pour toi, les serpentards seront toujours des crapules et ta sœur sera toujours un bébé incapable de prendre des décisions seules. Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Ginny va avoir 20 ans ! Elle est indépendante et parfaitement capable de juger qui est digne de son amour ou non. Et sur ce terrain tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. Que penserais tu de Ginny si elle se permettait de critiquer Hermione et de t'empêcher de la fréquenter ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Mione n'est pas une serpentarde et…

- C'est exactement pareil Ron ! l'interrompit Ginny furibonde.

Harry lui fit signe de se calmer et reprit :

- Dis moi Ron, que pensions nous d'Hermione avant Halloween lors de notre première année à Poudlard ?

- Que c'était une insupportable miss je-sais-tout imbue de sa personne… répondit Ron perdant de sa superbe.

- Et est-elle réellement ainsi ?

- Bien sur que non, tu le sais bien !

Blaise voyant où Harry voulait en venir, prit à son tour la parole :

- Si il en est ainsi pour Granger, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour moi ? Je t'assure que je ne suis pas ce connard que tout le monde voyait à Poudlard !

Ron allait vertement le remettre à sa place mais il croisa le regard de sa sœur ainsi que celui de Harry et se tut. Finalement il reprit la parole :

- Bien je veux bien faire un effort et admettre que je me suis trompé sur ton compte… Mais si tu fais le moindre mal à Ginny, tu auras à faire à moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'aime plus que tout et je ne compte pas lui faire le moindre mal !

Ginny rougit à ces propos, Harry sourit et Ron regarda Blaise longuement avant de lui tendre la main en signe de paix. Au moment où Blaise allait la serrer, Ron la retira et ajouta :

- Une dernière chose… Ma future femme s'appelle Hermione et non pas Granger. De même moi c'est Ron et non pas Weasley ou encore moins belette !

Blaise éclata de rire :

- Pas de problème… Ron

Et cette fois, les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main sous l'œil ravi de Ginny et Harry.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé. Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Cela vaut il le cout que j'écrive la suite ? Donnez moi votre avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas a gauche. Merci._


End file.
